


Hearts of Ice and Fire

by royaltimelady



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Caves, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s07e04 The Spoils of War, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Marriage Proposal, Military Alliance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, The King in The North, White Walkers, mother of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltimelady/pseuds/royaltimelady
Summary: Dany and Jon explore the caves beneath Dragonstone, and discover more than just the truth about the White Walkers. They share a moment and create a plan for taking the Seven Kingdoms.





	Hearts of Ice and Fire

Jon reached for Dany's arm, guiding the light of the torch toward one cave drawing in particular. He had seen them before, in that exact form. Pure white, with bright, piercing eyes and swords of ice. Dany approached the drawing and stared in astonishment.

"They fought together," Jon explained of the First Men and the Children of the Forest, "against their common enemy, despite their differences. Despite their suspicions."

Dany turned to Jon and stared deep into his eyes. Though they were dark, she felt a cool comfort, enveloping her with a sense of calm she had not felt before. He too, stared into her pale blue eyes, and felt for the first time a fire deep in her core.

"Together," Jon reiterated.

She ground her teeth, contemplating what Jon was asking. He broke his intense stare to gaze at the carving once again.

He continued, "We need to do the same if we're going to survive. Because the enemy is real. It's always been real."

Dany glanced up at the White Walkers once again, comprehensive but hesitant. She contemplated and returned her eyes to Jon's.

Dany finally replied, "And you say you can't defeat them without my armies and my dragons."

"No, I don't think I can," Jon sighed. His previously confident exterior melted away, and he looked at her with humility as Dany took a step toward Jon. The tension rose as she saw his comforting face getting closer to hers.

"I will fight for you. I will fight for the North," she said, "when you bend the knee."

Jon looked away, disappointed. He gazed at the White Walker drawing once again, contemplating his options. She was so close to him now, the warmth of her breath was distracting him from his directive.

"My people won't accept a Southern ruler, not after everything they suffered," Jon replied. He looked down, ashamed.

She took another step forward, and Jon fidgeted as he fought the overwhelming desire to continue staring into her eyes.

"They will if their king does. They chose you to lead them. Chose you to protect them. Isn't their survival more important than your pride."

Dany and Jon stared at each other for a long moment. Now less than a foot away, he could not ignore the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Your majesty..." he stuttered, "I do not know what to do. I must serve the people of the North faithfully."

She looked down and began to step away. He grabbed her hand and held her close to him.

"But," he continued, "I do believe that you will sit on the Iron Throne. There's something about you. Forgive me, when we first met, I did not know of the things you had accomplished in Essos. I had little reason to believe you could be different from the Lannisters or the Baratheons, or even your own family."

"Stop," Dany said with sarcasm, "you're too kind Lord Snow."

He leaned closer. "All I'm saying is...you've brought the dragons back, you freed slaves, you tamed the Dothraki..." he laughed, "I cannot name another royal who has accomplished the things you have. Is there anything else I should know about?"

Dany gave a genuine smirk. "Well, I have, on more than one occasion, proved to be resistant to fire."

Jon paused and gaped, "I'm sorry...what?"

"How did you think the dragons were born?" she said with a shake of her head, "When my husband Khal Drogo died, I burned his body along with the dragon eggs I had received as a wedding gift. I climbed atop the pyre and cradled my children as they came into this world. When I rose from the ashes, unburnt, with three baby dragons clinging to my flesh, all who witnessed knelt before me."

He took a step back to get a better look at the unburnt Queen before him.

"So when you say The Unburnt, and Mother of Dragons," he asked, "you mean you entered a fire and walked out with dragons."

"Yes," Dany smirked at him while getting closer. "Tell me, Lord Snow, are there miracles such as that in the North?"

Jon looked down to his chest, then sighed. "I have only truly experienced one miracle in my life." He began to remove his armor, and Dany stepped back, confused. Jon set down his chest plate, then his under armor, then his shirt, to reveal the scars on his torso.

"I was murdered," he explained, "betrayed by my brothers of the Night's Watch. I let the Wildlings past the wall, as was my right as Lord Commander. Late that evening, I was lured from my quarters and stabbed to death by the men whom I had fought alongside for many years."

She gasped, "Then how are you here?"

He picked his shirt back up. "Melisandre, the Red Woman. I don't know what she did, but Davos said it was magic. She told me the Lord of Light brought me back for a reason. That I must be a rightful ruler."

Dany grabbed Jon's hand to prevent him from putting his shirt back on. She stepped in close and began to touch each of his scars. She looked up at him, watching his heavy breath with newfound astonishment.

"Maybe, we both have been chosen, Jon Snow," Dany said.

He stared deeply into her eyes, as the tension rose even higher. Finally, Dany grabbed his face. She felt his stubble in her palm and his unruly black hair between her fingers. She slowly leaned in close until her mouth found his.

There was no learning, no adjustments to be made. Their lips pushed and tugged against each other confidently. Jon put one strong arm around the swell of her back and she pulled her own body toward his. They paused for a moment, breathing against each other as their chests rose and fell in unison. 

Suddenly, Jon looked at her with wide eyes. "I have an idea to bring our armies together," Jon said.

She laughed, "The people of the North are all you can think about."

"And you the Iron Throne," he retorted, "but what if we could unify in a more binding way."

Dany paused, and stepped away. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she said.

He grabbed her arm again and bargained, "I think you do, Daenerys." She stared into his eyes once again, this time with an exhilarated smile. "Your Majesty, we could be unstoppable, as King of the North and Queen of the Iron Throne, if those two positions worked in unison. Neither of us needs to abandon any demands or title or respect of our people. We could be married, but share equal thrones."

"So what are you suggesting exactly, Lord Snow?" Dany asked softly.

"I'll bend the knee," Jon said. He knelt down, holding her hand. "Forgive me, for we have only met, and if these feelings are not meant to last, so be it. But it would be foolish to ignore that this plan would guarantee the loyalty of the North to the throne in a new way that Westeros has never seen before. Let us be married, your Majesty, and we shall form an alliance so unstoppable that this entire continent will bow before the both of us."

Dany and Jon shared a moment, him down on one knee, and her clutching the torch firmly in one hand.

"But what," Dany thought aloud, "would be our first course of action? We both have our battles, and we cannot fight both at the same time."

Jon stood and released her hand, beginning to pace around the cave. "Your biggest threat at this moment is the Lannister family, and you have one of theirs right here. We work with him to figure out the best way to take King's Landing back from the Lannisters, who we all agree cannot be smoked out by your dragons. However, my biggest threat is the White Walkers, which we know are vulnerable to weapons forged by dragons, weapons made of dragonglass, and of course, all things hot."

Dany smiled, "I think I know where you're going with this. We use Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion to destroy the army of the dead and minimize the number of soldiers sent to fight them."

"Exactly," Jon said, "the more men die fighting the White Walkers, the more White Walkers we have to destroy. But a dragon, a fire-breathing dragon, is immune to the cold front that the White Walkers bring with them."

Dany approached the cave drawing of the Night's King. She reached out to trace the edges of the carving with her fingertips. The vividly blue eyes of the White Walker made her shudder, in a way she had never experienced before.

They glanced at each other, more confident then they previously had been. Dany suddenly frowned.

"I agree that this plan would work," she sighed, "but we must think about this some more. You shall stay here at Dragonstone and mine the dragonglass. Whether or not we use the dragons to defeat the army of the dead, this does not change the fact that the Northerners need defense. I shall...consult with Tyrion on how best to destroy the Lannisters. Hopefully our attack of Casterly Rock went according to plan. Once we have a plan on all military fronts, we shall propose this idea to our counsel. If they agree that this is the best course of action, we shall become King and Queen of Westeros, equal rules of the continent."

Jon smiled, "I like the sound of that. Although, I think my name will be the only issue with our plan."

She tilted her head, pondering deeply, before smiling. "Then you shall become a Targaryen. We seek to redefine what it means to become Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Could we not also redefine marriage traditions?" she asked, "Why let tradition stop us?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "We can work out the details later, but I suppose becoming a Targaryen would be less terrible than continuing to carry the bastard name."

Jon pulls his shirt back over his head, followed by his under armor and his chest plate. Dany stepped close to him one final time and began to trace the wolves on his armor.

"Or, when I am sitting on the Iron Throne, I could name you a true Stark."

Jon grabbed her face softly and pulled her in for one final kiss. "I would like that very much," he whispered. She blushed and smiled at him.

They took one final look at the drawings on the cave walls, and made their exit, taking the flickering light of the torch with them. 


End file.
